Somebody Else's Angel
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: (movie-verse) rogue and gambit and other character povs about the couple.last three chapters uploaded. r&r!
1. Somebody Else's Angel

Title: Somebody Else's Angel  
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@yahoo.com or sputiehead@aol.com   
web-page: www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix  
Part: one of one  
Category: Rogue -third character POV  
Rating: G/PG   
Summary: An X-Man thinks of Rogue  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... Marvel does... 20th Century Fox does. I have NO money. I don't even have a job. So don't sue me.   
Author's Notes: this is just to prove to me and everyone that I can write stories that don't have a Rogue/Gambit pairing. Okay... this literally pained me to write... that'll be the last time I have Rogue in love with someone else. :)  
Thanks: to Cassie and Daisy for being the worlds bestest beta's. :)   
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay?  
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice to know what others think of my work. PLEASE!  
  
"She is truly an angel.  
  
She lit my life... when I thought it'd forever be darkened by all my sins of the past.  
  
I loved her from the moment we met... though I was reluctant at first.  
  
I didn't want to let her know, fearing she'd use it against me, fearing she'd take my emotions as a weakness.  
  
Of course, she wouldn't... and didn't.  
  
But, then she told me about her past.  
  
Not like mine.  
  
She's utter innocence.  
  
Absolutely pure because of her inability to touch.  
  
Absolutely pure because she'd hardly seen the worst man could be.  
  
Only through vague memories that didn't belong to her did she have a since of the badness of the world.  
  
One of the persons whose memories haunted her was the one she told me she was in love with.  
  
Not me.  
  
Never me.  
  
She told me she wished she could love me.  
  
She didn't want to love him because he was long gone... and would probably never return.  
  
She explained to me how unfair of her it would be to let me think that there might ever be anything, besides friendship, between us.  
  
She told me to move on.  
  
How could I?  
  
I love her.  
  
When I've never loved anyone else in my life.  
  
I've messed with women's hearts.  
  
Toyed with their affection for me.  
  
Maybe this is my punishment.  
  
Loving the untouchable angel, and not having her love me in return.  
  
Maybe I deserve this.  
  
And maybe one day, Rogue will forget Logan... and love me.  
  
- Remy LeBeau"  
  
The Devil made me do it.  
I do honestly love Rogue and Gambit together.  
  
Gambit to Rogue after she kills The Goth-  
"You wan' feel bad 'bout dat, your privilege.   
Jus' like it's mine t'hold you close an' give you comfort, for as long as you need. For as long as you want."  
"As it turned out, it was a very long time indeed." So says the little yellow dialogue box. -uncanny x-men #385  



	2. Why I Lied To Gambit

Title: Why I Lied To Gambit  
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@yahoo.com or sputiehead@aol.com   
web-page: www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix  
Part: one of one  
Category: Gambit- other character POV (like it's a huge secret.)  
Rating: G/PG   
Summary: An X-Man thinks of Gambit. Sequel of sorts to "Somebody Else's Angel"  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... Marvel does... 20th Century Fox does. I have NO money. I don't even have a job. So don't sue me.   
Author's Notes: As I said before... it pained me to write "Somebody Else's Angel". Honestly. So... instead of just leaving everything be... I had to kind of make amends to myself and all the rogue/gambit shippers who may not have liked "Somebody Else's Angel".  
Thanks: to Cassie and Daisy for being the worlds bestest beta's. :)   
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay?  
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice to know what others think of my work. PLEASE!  
  
  
"Okay... I lied to Remy.  
  
I had to.  
  
How could he love me?  
  
I can't touch people.  
  
Professor Xavier said I probably never will be able to touch people.  
  
It sucks... it more than sucks... I hate it.  
  
I do love Remy.  
  
Since the day I laid my eyes on him.  
  
He's gorgeous... he's so sweet... and regardless of my powers, he still wanted me.  
  
And he loves me.  
  
But it isn't fair to him.  
  
He deserves to be with someone he can touch.  
  
Someone who will be able to show him how much she loves him.  
  
I'll be fine just being his friend.  
  
And... maybe... if one day I do get control of my powers... I'll be honest with him.  
  
I'll tell him how much I love him... how I've never loved Logan.  
  
'Cause Logan's like my big brother.  
  
And then me and Remy can be happy...   
  
If I ever get control of my powers.  
  
-Rogue"  
  
Okay... I feel so much better. I can eat now. It's not exactly a happy ending... but at least Rogue's not all... in love with Wolverine. :P sorry Logan/rogue shippers. :(  
  
Gambit to Rogue after she kills The Goth-  
"You wan' feel bad 'bout dat, your privilege.   
Jus' like it's mine t'hold you close an' give you comfort, for as long as you need. For as long as you want."  
"As it turned out, it was a very long time indeed." So says the little yellow dialogue box. -uncanny x-men #385  
  



	3. You Are Now Entering The Twilight Zone

Title: You Are Now Entering The Twilight Zone  
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@yahoo.com or sputiehead@aol.com   
web-page: www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix  
Part: one of two  
Category: Rogue/Gambit- other character POV   
Rating: PG/PG-13 for language   
Summary: An X-Man thinks of Rogue/Gambit. Sequel to "Why I Lied To Gambit"  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... Marvel does... 20th Century Fox does. I have NO money. I don't even have a job. So don't sue me.   
Author's Notes: Wow... the readers have spoken once again. Ask for a sequel... even when I intended "Why I Lied To Gambit" to be the end... and you shall get it.  
That's why I love responses... even when I can't get back to you 'cause I have no e-mail to respond to :).  
Right now I don't know if this'll be it. I guess it depends on how I feel about the outcome.  
Thanks: to Cassie and Daisy for being the worlds bestest beta's. :)   
A thousand thanks to everyone who's read/responded to my stories. It's really... flattering. :)  
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay?  
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice to know what others think of my work. PLEASE!  
  
"I don't know what the Hell I stepped into when I got back to Xavier's School.   
  
It was like the Twilight Zone or something.  
  
Some damn Cajun guy told me I was a lucky man... that he wished me and Rogue all the happiness in the world.  
  
Okay.  
  
So I go ask Marie what the Hell is going on... and she starts sobbing about the Cajun... Remy... and how he loves her.  
  
Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?  
  
How often is it that an untouchable girl gets a guy... 'specially one that looks like a player... to love her?  
  
I asked her for my tags back.  
  
She looked at me like I'm the most insensitive jerk in the world.  
  
Okay... so maybe I could of waited until after she'd finished crying her heart out...  
  
So I apologized and told her to tell me everything.  
  
She loves the Cajun.  
  
And he loves her, apparently.  
  
But she told him she loves me... make sense?  
  
It sure as Hell ain't making any sense to me.  
  
She explained to me how she felt it wouldn't be fair to be with him since she can't touch.  
  
I don't think I'll ever understand women.  
  
So I tell her that if she doesn't tell him how she feels, I will.  
  
Then I asked her for my tags back, again.  
  
She gave me that damn look again.  
  
I leave her room... without my tags.  
  
Damn women.  
  
-Logan"  
  
END PART ONE... this fic will now self-destruct. J/k  
  
Okay... I decided for a bit of a lighter mood... I went back over the other stories and they made me cry. This is part one... part two should be right behind. :)  
  
Gambit: "You got no right t'speak for me, Girl."  
Rogue: "Then I'll ask. If Ah have to, Ah'll beg. Don't do this Remy."  
Gambit: "We b'long t'gether."  
Rogue: "Ah know. But not now. Not for this.  
You saw what happened on the commons. The same-or worse-can happen at anytime. When it does, Ah don't want you anywhere close."  
Gambit: "You'll place friends at risk, but not me? Chere, dat's crazy!"  
Rogue: "Right now, so am I.  
Fact is, they get hurt, it'll break my heart. But if it's you-Ah'll die. Ah can't work through this, Remy, if Ah'm worried all the time about you."  
Gambit: "An' how'm I s'posed t'live wit' you gone from my life?"  
Wolverine: "The course of true love--!"  
Storm: "They will find a way." X-Men #109 it's a long quote, er... quotes... but I really like it.   
  
  



	4. you are now entering the twilight zone p...

Title: You Are Now Entering The Twilight Zone  
Author: Natalia M. Vronsky  
Part: Two of Two  
Disclaimers and notes and thanks etc. in part one.  
  
"So Marie runs after me and begs me not to tell Remy.  
  
Damn.  
  
She's like... a little puppy you see on pick up off the side of the road... and you just gotta be nice to it... even when it pisses you off.  
  
Big eyes, pleading, full of tears.  
  
Damn, damn, damn.  
  
I tell her I'm giving her one day to straighten things out with him.  
  
I don't want anyone getting the impression I'm with Jail-bait with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Especially Mariko, when she comes to visit me from Japan.  
  
Should've brought M'iko from the get go... then I wouldn't even be dealing' with this... and M'iko is pretty good with girlie things.  
  
Hehehe... later in the day I saw Marie talkin' to the Cajun... she was cryin'... and he kept tryin' to hug her.  
  
Don't know what she told him... but he seemed pretty happy.  
  
And after a while she finally let him hug her.  
  
Oh well... least now when I go, I wont be too worried about her.   
  
Seems like she's got someone to watch over her now.  
  
Maybe I can get my damn tags back, too... without getting that look.  
  
And now... the only really weird thing going on around the mansion is that big furry blue thing that wears glasses.  
  
-Logan"  
  
Ha-Ha-Happy ending. Okay... So I'll write one more... angst free, neh?  



	5. To Have and To Hold part one

Title: To Have And To Hold  
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@yahoo.com or sputiehead@aol.com   
web-page: www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix  
Part: one of three  
Category: Rogue/Gambit respective Pov's   
Rating: PG/PG-13 for language   
Summary: Finale to "Somebody Else's Angel", "Why I Lied To Gambit" and "You Are Now Entering The Twilight Zone 1&2" Takes place about two years after the last story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... Marvel does... 20th Century Fox does. I have NO money. I don't even have a job. I live offa my parents for Pete's sake! So don't sue me.   
Author's Notes: when I was a kid... I lived in Los Angeles, and there was a restaurant... well, it's still there, called "Mr. Pete's Patio" And when I could first really read stuff... I thought it said "Mr. Pete's Potato"... and that has no relevance to my story whatsoever. Just kinda wanted to share that with everyone. :) Sorry... I've had wayyyyyyy too much coffee and candy and it's really late at night... and I've been watching 80's music video's :)  
Thanks: to Cassie and Daisy for being the worlds bestest beta's. :)   
A thousand thanks to everyone who's read/responded to my stories. It's really, really... flattering. :)  
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay?  
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice to know what others think of my work. PLEASE!  
  
Okay... this is it... so I hope you enjoy.  
  
"I watched as Rogue pulled nervously on her gloves.  
  
She hadn't worn gloves in the year that she'd finally got control of her powers.  
  
I'd asked her several times to marry me before... then she finally said yes after.  
  
Guess I kind of understand why she'd been pushing me away.  
  
But... I love her and I wasn't going to go away... especially after she told me she'd lied about being in love with Logan.  
  
She looks absolutely beautiful in her gown.  
  
Like a fairy tale princess or something.  
  
Maybe more like the angel she's always been to me.  
  
She turns from where she's standing with the other X-Women and blows me a kiss and smiles confidently.  
  
A few camera flashes go off.  
  
The other ladies look good in their dresses and stuff.  
  
Guess women feel they have to go the whole hog when going to a wedding.  
  
But Rogue, she beats them hands down.  
  
Well, at least to me.  
  
I watch her admire the very large diamond centered on the thin gold band on her finger.  
  
The one I gave her.  
  
Jubilee and Kitty nudge Rogue to make her pay attention to Jean, who was speaking briefly.  
  
She looks back at me and I mouth the words 'good luck' to her.  
  
-Remy"  
  
Anybody but me wonder if Rick James' hair is his real hair? Does anybody but me care? :) That's what I get for watching too much TV. *Nate shakes head in annoyance with herself*.   



	6. To Have and To Hold part two

Title: To Have And To Hold  
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@yahoo.com or sputiehead@aol.com   
Web-page: www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix  
Part: two of three  
Category: Rogue/Gambit respective POV's   
Rating: PG/PG-13 for language   
Summary: Finale to "Somebody Else's Angel", "Why I Lied To Gambit" and "You Are Now Entering The Twilight Zone 1&2" Takes place about two years after the last story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... Marvel does... 20th Century Fox does. I have NO money. I don't even have a job. I live offa my parents for Pete's sake! So don't sue me.   
Author's Notes: I intended to write this on Tuesday when I'd have nothing else to do... but my family left me all alone... so this is what I did with my spare time. :)  
Thanks: to Cassie and Daisy for being the worlds bestest beta's. :)   
A thousand thanks to everyone who's read/responded to my stories. It's really, really... flattering. :)  
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay?  
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice to know what others think of my work. PLEASE!  
  
"Damn gloves.   
  
I haven't had to wear these things in ages... but it's part of the outfit... so I have too.  
  
Remy really liked the dress.  
  
It's got a very low cut.  
  
I look over to where he's sitting with a couple of the guys.  
  
God, he's so handsome.  
  
He got kinda mad at me after that whole... 'I love Logan, not you thing'.   
  
Especially when Logan made me tell him the truth.  
  
I guess its for the best.  
  
How was I supposed to know Logan's fiancée would be coming a week later, right?  
  
Besides... I've got control of my powers now.  
  
I blow him a kiss.  
  
God, I love that man so much.  
  
And I think I'm going to go blind from all of the camera's.  
  
Do people really want pictures of us girls that bad?  
  
They should be taking pictures of Remy.  
  
He looks like some sort of god in his tux.  
  
Jubilee whined to me about light reflecting off my ring and hitting her eyes.  
  
It's a really nice ring.  
  
I worried about it at first... thinking Remy stole it.  
  
Can you blame me?  
  
The man's a professional thief.  
  
But Professor Xavier told me he'd been with him when he bought the ring.  
  
Kitty and Jubilee started elbowing me.  
  
Jean was saying something... but I wasn't really paying attention.  
  
I look back at Remy again... and he mouths 'good luck' to me.  
  
Like I'll need it.  
  
-Rogue"  
  
  



	7. To Have and To Hold part three

Title: To Have And To Hold  
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@yahoo.com or sputiehead@aol.com   
Web-page: www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix  
Part: three of three  
Category: Rogue/Gambit -other character POV  
Rating: PG/PG-13 for language   
Summary: Finale to "Somebody Else's Angel", "Why I Lied To Gambit" and "You Are Now Entering The Twilight Zone 1&2" Takes place about two years after the last story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... Marvel does... 20th Century Fox does. I have NO money. I don't even have a job. I live offa my parents for Pete's sake! So don't sue me.   
Author's Notes: Okay... this is it. These last three were really, really, really short.  
And this is it. No more. I can only go so far without everything getting boring and/or redundant.   
Thanks: to Cassie and Daisy for being the worlds bestest beta's. :)   
A thousand thanks to everyone who's read/responded to my stories. I really appreciate it! "You like me... you really, really like me!" :) ain't I modest? :)  
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay?  
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice to know what others think of my work. PLEASE!  
  
Here it is!  
  
"This is truly a happy event.  
  
But, then, aren't all weddings?  
  
All of my children, enjoying themselves.  
  
No worries, for the moment, about all the evil that men and mutants do.  
  
I noticed two in particular.   
  
Rogue and Gambit.  
  
They've both come such a long way, with each other, with the team, since they first arrived.  
  
She has control of her powers...  
  
And he?   
  
He has love, when I know he thought he'd never have it.  
  
Rogue was always destined to have someone love her like she deserved, and who would of thought the giver of that love would come in the form of a self-professed ladies man?  
  
My first student, the lovely Jean Grey stands on the bandstand, talking into the microphone.  
  
Wishing all the ladies, bridesmaids and friends, good luck in catching her wedding bouquet.  
  
About twenty minutes earlier, Gambit had caught the garter Scott had tossed, which he now had in his pocket.  
  
Jean turned so she faced away from everyone and tossed the bouquet high over her head.  
  
The women all scrambled and for a moment, no one was sure who caught it.  
  
I did.  
  
Rogue help it up triumphantly and smiled at Gambit brightly.  
  
A few of my new, younger female students were hurt and upset that the already engaged Rogue had caught it... depriving them of their chance.  
  
The lights were dimmed and as tradition states, Gambit went, lifted up Rogue's skirt a bit and slid the garter up her leg.  
  
A slow song started and they danced, holding each other close.  
  
-Charles Xavier."  
  
Awe... gotta love sappy, happy endings.  
That's it... no more.  
And yes... I know... Rogue and Gambit aren't married. But wouldn't that have been too predictable... and of ended up being an even sappier, cheesy ending?  
  
Thanks to everyone again for reading/responding.  
I honestly means a lot to me.  
  
"Still every night I burn,  
Every night I scream your name..." The Cure "Burn"   



End file.
